joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Canary
Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother (also named Dinah) was the original Black Canary. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother's wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat, Dinah took up her mother's identity and adopted her costume as her own. Personality Black Canary is confident and clearheaded, and she takes her role as a trainer for the younger heroes very seriously. She is not one to mince words, but instead likes to get right to the point. She believes that injuries and setbacks come with the job of being a hero. While teaching the young heroes, she is stern, but also gives praise where it is due. Powers and Abilities * Canary Cry: Dinah possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. * Above average physical conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training under assorted unnamed mentors, Black Canary has exercised physical form to perfection for someone of her age and training. * Reflexes: Black Canary's combative reaction time is beyond impressive as she is able to react and counter-react to attacks thrown at her by not only normal humans, but also people with enhanced abilities such as Kid Flash and Superboy. * Speed: Black Canary is shown able to run and react to attacks with shocking speed. * Human endurance: Black Canary's endurance is at the peak of a woman her age and size, able to go up against opponents such as Amazo and survive. * Peak human agility: Black Canary's agility proves invaluable when in combat. * Human durability: Black Canary is able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. * Hand-to-hand combat: Black Canary is arguably one of the League's most impressive fighters, as she has demonstrated herself to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant able to go toe-to-toe with any sort of opponent both human and superhuman. * Counseling: Along with her combat training, Black Canary has often worked as the Team's counselor/therapist, showing understanding and patience with their problems, such as when the Team suffered a deep depression after a failed telepathic training simulation. * Martial Arts: She is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of boxing, Muay Thai, capoeira, krav maga, and hapkido. * Tactical Analysis: Dinah is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker, which has led to her being made Chairwoman of the JLA. Paraphernalia Equipment * Body Armor * Oracle Tech: Necklace and earrings used as communication devices from Oracle. Transportation * Black Canary's Motorcycle Weapons * Various Martial Art Weapons Category:Justice League Category:Fictional character Category:DC Category:Team Arrow Category:Birds of Prey